void_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Creative Team: Nightfighter
Nightfighter is our main title. Our bread and butter, so to speak. So of course we try to put the best artists onto this title. But with all the brilliant artits we have it's just impossible to say who is the best. So we did the next best thing: We simply put people onto the book that wanted to do the book. They are all fantastic after all so why not put together a group of artists that like this particular story. And that's exactly what we did. Lineart David A. Daang David wanted to be part of this team so badly, I remember him dancing of joy (metaphorically speaking). Little did he know that I wanted him as member of this team so badly I fell off my chair because I was so happy he joined. Ever since then he never ever disappointed. So pretty much everything in Nightfighter was designed by him. He also did the designs to some of our other comics. Yes he is that good. Not to mention he did color the entire first issue himself. Now you go to his deviantART profile and tell him how great he is. Do it NOW! Olivia Fozard Snell You know what they say, good artists are as rare as... well something rare, dunno. Anyways, Olivia came onto the book when David had to take a break. And she took over like a boss, really. Studying, working and drawing eats your time away and still she delivered, despite the comic having a style she never tried before. Imagine that jump, how testing this is and still pulling through. This is art indeed, so you owe it to yourself and to her to check out her deviantART page right now. What are you waiting for? Her panels were later drawn over by Aidenn Queen which she finds disappointing, seeing one's work altered slightly and put under a different name is upsetting. She is currently doing a BA (Hons) in Ceramics at Plymouth College of Art and has started a small business selling her work. I recommend checking out her twitter, facebook, and etsy pages Colors H4125 You know, sometimes things just match. His colors with Davids art for example. Not only did he bring the book to life, he gave it a dynamic that was as gritty and dynamic as the art demanded. This is what it's all about, great artists doing great art. So if you don't check out his devinatART page you can only blame yourself if you miss out. Pludonuto I love this woman. I really do. When it comes to art this wonderful person knows how to pull my strings. Everything she does is brilliant. Her colors elevate the art to levels never before seen. Every single artist we have is brilliant, no doubt about that and Pludonuto is no exception. Without her the book would not be what it is and if I could pay her a drink I would. Go see her deviantART page and see for yourself how great she is. Scyoni Style is the name of the game for this wonderful artist. Do you even know how hard it is to make something simple look brilliant? To use shades and colors to tell a story? She can do that and much more. Setting a mood just by colors, bringing the lines to a new level of greatness just by simple shading, this is art and you know it. It would be a shame if you don't visit her deviantART page because you will surely miss out. Sky Cooring action scenes is hard. You have to think of so many things, debris flying, things exploding and all that other stuff a writer likes to put into a script. Sure as a writer you can write whatever the hell you want but it takes a very good artist to put this to paper and a brilliant colorist to give live to those scenes. Sky is one of those brilliant colorists. And this is why you need to check out her deviantART page right now! Category:Creative Teams